Everything Comes at a Price
by xdreamlessxvoyeurx
Summary: The Order are desperate for the upper-hand in the war, so much so they would follow the advice of Draco Malfoy and go to a Blood Dealer... who happens to be the long-lost twin of the BWL, Harry Potter. One-Shot, AU


(cough, cough) I _know_ I'm supposed to have updated 'Seasons' umm... two days ago? I have a good reason why. (Really!)

Anyways, I had this lying around for awhile and just finished it (no lie) roughly 30 minutes ago. So I'm posting it. Hope you like it.

Byt, I don not own Harry Potter -- if I did, would there be so many mistakes? Heck, I'd have my own editor!

* * *

The war was hopeless.

Albus knew it, The Order knew it, and the whole Light community knew it- they were going to lose. It was sadly obvious, just looking down Diagon Alley will show you: The dark had spread. It was an incurable disease, a virus that wormed its way into the heart of the wizarding world and blacked and poisoned it with its evil. So much that innocence can only be found it the most remote places- and that the term 'pure' was almost forgotten.

The Boy-who-lived was their only hope. Andrew had been arrogant, parasitic and down right rude until about a year ago, when sense was literally knocked into him after being beat up and almost killed by Death Eaters. It was then when both The Order and Andrew himself realized just how inexperienced and untrained he was… That their last small beacon of hope was a 16 year old wizard with an attitude- nothing more and nothing less.

They were desperate.

"Maybe… a soul transfer?" Sirius Black asked, like everyone else, his voice was wary and tired, like he had run out of ideas… which wasn't far from the truth.

Albus shook his head after a moment's consideration and Andrew shivered. Why were they considering this? Soul transfers were dark magic. Would they stoop so low as to losing their morals in this war? Would this madness ever stop?

The Order was sitting on the floor of the Albus' hospital square, their faces grim. This room used to be the Charms room. After the war broke out, Hogwarts was changed into a refugee center and hospital. It was one of the last safe places in Britain- possibly the whole world. They were all dressed in the normal black, but this time for mourning. They just lost Bill Weasly and Tonks on a raid on Grimmand Place. Half the order was either dead or switched to the dark.

Moody, Snape, Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Diggle, Amelia Bones, Hermione Granger… and so many others were gone. In one way or another.

"I can help." Came a voice from the doorway. They all turned to see none other than Draco Malfoy. His handsome face was missing his customary sneer, replaced with a sad and calculating expression. His right arm was in a muggle sling and a bandage was smacked onto his right cheek. An eye patch covered his right eye and his clothes were ragged. If not for his cold, grey eyes- The Order wouldn't have recognized the esteemed 'Ice Prince'.

"What, Malfoy," Ron spat, his eyes narrowing at his enemy. Draco ignored him and kept his attention on Dumbledore and Andrew.

"I know somebody that does deals. Magical Contracts. He's shady, but not dark. He'll work for anything that carries money." He explained. "But he's risky, powerful and devious. If you're not specific about your deal you could end up with less than you started with."

"Magical contracts?" James Potter asked. His eyebrows kitted in confusion.

"Blood deals, as they're called in the West. They're illegal here, but in America there are loop holes to the rules and they're quiet popular with the underground."

"How can we trust you? And him?" Tonks Lupin asked.

"You can trust us because... his real name is Harry James Potter."

* * *

Harry James Potter:

Relatives: Son of James Henry Potter and Lily Kate Potter [nee Evens], Godson of Sirius Orion Black, twin of Andrew Potter

Location: Unknown - Status: Missing (Runaway? Kidnapped?) - Search Party Going For: 2 weeks

Declared dead after 4 months. Harry James Potter was 4.

* * *

Draco walked in casually. He got some turned heads, but not because he looked suspicious. On the outside he looked fine, but inside he was nervous and uncertain. He_, Draco Malfoy, _was working for _The Order of the Phoenix_. His dad would have his head.

Why was he doing this? As much as he hated to admit it, he was tired of war. He knew what would happen if his father and his master had their way, he, now, wanted no part in it. Like they say, war changes people- in both good and bad ways.

Harry Potter, currently known as Talon Wales, a British-American here for the sights of his mother's land, was sitting in the booth in the back, reading a muggle newspaper and gripping a plain black briefcase, which lay next to him. If you didn't know, or weren't looking for it, 'Talon' would have looked nothing like either Lily or James Potter. He had black hair, dyed green at the tips that skimmed his shoulders with side bangs that framed his handsome face- a mixture of his birth parents' good genes. He had a strong athletic build and pale skin, and dark green eyes that seem to show the powerful, dark magic he had at his disposal. Overall, he was a very attractive man, if not a little intimidating from his aura, which was heavy and demanded respect. The various Order members under disguise marveled at him, wondering if this spectacle was truly the son of their friend. The Potters, on the other hand, had no doubt that this man was their flesh and blood. They could feel it.

Draco reached the table and gave him a small smile. All around the room, wandless and slient hearing charms were cast.

"Hello, Harry." Draco said, trying to hide back his happiness. Harry effected him like nobody else could- and they both knew it. If they both didn't already have boyfriends...

"Talon now, my friend," he said, taking Draco hand and kissing it, causing the latter to give in and let the inevitable blush overtake his features. Harry motioned for him to sit down.

"What do you need, Draco? Something for The Order of the Phoenix?" Draco's jaw dropped –and he wasn't the only one- and Harry laughed.

"I know everything, remember? I knew The Order would resort to drastic measures soon, seeing how my brother is not anywhere near ready to fight Voldemort."

Both The Order and Draco flinched- either from the name or the harsh truth…

"What do they need? Power? Voldemort's weakness? Immortality? Anything they need I can give them. For the right price."

Draco sighed. "They need Power. Enough power for Anthony to defeat Voldemort and his Death Eaters, once and for all. Enough power to end this war for the side of Light."

Harry stroked his chin absentmindedly and stared off at the ceiling. "That would cost a lot."

"They're willing to pay anything, within reason. The faster the better."

Harry, or Talon, unlocked his briefcase with a wave of his hand. He took out a pen and piece of old-looking parchment. He paused for a moment when Draco hesitated.

"Is it possible, that we could pay afterwards?"

Harry nodded with a smile, "Of course. I'll need a bit of my dear brother's blood, though, for the contract?"

The blonde took out a small vile of blood from his jacket pocket and handed it to the older man.

He dipped the pen in the blood and started to write…

_The Order of the Phoenix, is willing to pay Harry James Potter in exchange for the power and ability to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort and his rein, and to restore peace among the wizard and muggle world, as Anthony Sirius Potter's destiny marks. Harry Potter accepts this exchange, so long as The Order fulfills their duty as to repaying him for his gift. Harry also accepts the conditions of the payment, but otherwise may ask for whatever he wishes, be it be of Fame, Fortune, or Future._

_Harry James Potter, Blood Dealer and Fighter of the Gray_

_Anthony Sirius Potter, The Chosen One and Fighter for the Light_

_The Order of the Phoenix, Every and All, Self-Proclaimed "Protectors of the Light", Fighters for the Greater Good_

"It is done."

* * *

Anthony stood over Voldemort's body, triumph flowing through his veins like a drug.

The Order was in a similar position over the bodies of Death Eaters, the power they all felt was indescribable and exhilarating.

They had won. The Blood Contract had worked, beyond all expectations. Instead of just Anthony getting the power the entire Order did, even if The Chosen One was easily stronger. Feeling confient, they declared a full out war on the dark and crushed them to powder, despite the fact they were greatly out numbered.

Their names would go down in history. There would be books and plays written about them, money and fame…

_'Clap Clap. Clap.'_

They all froze. Turning they saw Harry James Potter coming from the woods, Draco Malfoy right on his heel. Harry walked up straight to their group, Albus and Anthony in front, and waved the contract in their face.

"Don't let fame get to your head too soon." He said, "I get whatever I desire now."

"What do you want?" Albus asked his normally wise and tired voice edged with cockiness from winning. They were powerful; this _boy_ couldn't do anything to them.

"I have no desire for your fame, nor your powers. Mine already are stronger than yours. No, I want what is a fair exchange. Your souls are a far price for World Peace, no? And maybe eternity as my slaves in Hell? Hmm?"

The Order barely had time to laugh or look mortified before a large gate appeared and they felt a harsh tug at their minds, sucking them into the flames of the open doors, leaving their bodies behind. The door disappeared into the rolling fog.

Harry gave Draco a smile before kissing him softly on the lips.

"Let's go, my love."


End file.
